Eddie and Loren: Life as a Family
by turk30
Summary: Life for the Duran's is a complete rollercoaster. Join the ride in this story of Loren and Eddie and all the people that they love and are close with.
1. Chapter 1

**Katy Duran is alive and did not die in the car accident.** It is 20 years later and Loren and Eddie have 5 kids. They have been married for 18 years. The kids are…

Trevor Zane-17

Cassie Hunter-15

Matthew Colton-11

Rebecca Grace-10

David Michael-8

Both Loren and Eddie are celebrities and professional singers. Loren wants more kids and so does Eddie but they are content right now. They have their hand full with their kids… **Well they are in for some surprises.**

 **Trevor** is a high school junior, studying hard but sometimes parties too hard. That is where the arguments come from. To relieve stress he parties with friends and girls. He smokes weed to his mother's dislike and likes to defy his parents. He is very overprotective of his siblings especially Cassie.

 **Cassie** is a high school freshman and a very pretty girl. She is a smart student and always does her best. Trevor is very protective of her sometimes too protective. She needs her space. Cassie like this boy but has not acted on it. She has a very good relationship with her parents unlike her older brother.

 **Matthew** is an athletic 6th grader. He is a sweet, kind-hearted boy who loves his family. He looks up to his dad and Trevor. He is ok at school but still tries his hardest. He wants to be a singer like his mom and dad when he grows up. He is just finding his way with his sister Rebecca.

 **Rebecca** is a sweet 5th grader and best friends with her brother Matt. She loves her family especially her mom. She is a shy little girl trying to find her way. She looks up to Cassie. She is a good student and tries really hard. Loves sports like the rest of her family.

 **David** is a rambunctious 3rd grader. Being the youngest has its perks. He loves his family and looks up to all his siblings. He is a big mama's boy and loves it. He hopes to be just like his parents and siblings one day. He soaks up all the love and is attached to his mommy. He is a good student and gets good grades.

They live in a gorgeous penthouse with 3 floors. On the top floor are the kids Game room, 2 hangout rooms (one for the older kids and one for the younger kids), Loren and Eddie's home offices, the sports room and 3 bathrooms. On the second floor are all bedrooms. There are 8 total bedrooms **excluding** the master suite; 5 bedrooms for the five kids, and one master suite for Loren and Eddie. There are also 8 bathrooms including the master one. On the last floor are the kitchen, den, living room, dining room, and the lounge. There are also 3 bathrooms.

They own 17 televisions, 2 Xbox's, 3 play-station's, a pool table, 2 pools (One indoor and One outdoor-diving boards and slides), a skateboard/snowboard trick park center, an ice hockey rink, 2 basketball courts, 3 tennis courts, 2 ping pong tables, 4 jet skis, 2 wake boards, and 1 snowmobile. They do every sport there is (snowboarding, skateboarding, hockey, tennis, basketball, jet ski, ping pong, swimming, wakeboarding, and surfing). They also play many instruments (bass, guitar, drums, piano, sax, flute, trumpet, trombone, Dobro, mandolin, cello, and banjo) and can sing.

They own a private plane, a yacht, houses in NY, Hawaii, Paris, Cape Cod, Miami, and all of LA…

 **Author's note:** This is just the beginning. If you have any ideas than please let me know. I kind of know where I want this story to go but I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**So In this story there are going to be characters I made up. They are…**

 **Eddie's siblings:** Twins named Nicholas and Maddie. Eddie is 41 years old and they are 36 years old.

 **Loren's younger sister:** Named Alison. Loren is 38 years old and Alison is 35 years old.

 **The Sander's third child, which is a girl:** Named Isabella. Phil is 39, Mel is 38 and Isabella is 36 years old.

 **Ian's 2 brothers:** Named Gabriel and Kyle. Ian is 41, Gabriel is 37, and Kyle is 35.

Loren married Eddie, Ian married Mel, and Phil married Aid. Alison is currently dating Gabriel.

 **Ian and Mel:** They got married 16 years ago. They have 4 kids. Ian is a photographer and Mel is a director. The kids are…

Lucas Xavier-15

Natalie Rose-13

Elizabeth Ryan-10

Nathaniel Adian-8

 **Phil and Aid:** They got married 19 years ago. Phil is an entrepreneur and Aid is a designer. They have 3 kids. The kids are…

Samantha Carly-18

Alexander Joel-15

Jackson Blake-13

Loren's POV:

Waking up in the gorgeous house I always think I am in a dream. I am married to Eddie Duran and have kids with him! I never thought that would happen but it did. Now whoever told you raising kids was easy, well news flash, they are so wrong. Especially when the kid is a teenager who does everything just to piss you off. Now I know what you are going to say, they are just teenagers, but that is not the case.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Eddie asks

"It's Trevor, I am fed up with him." I sigh

"He is just a teenager, babe, he will be okay." Eddie tries to comfort me

"No Eddie it won't be okay, I am lost on what to do." I cry

"Honey, shhh, we will figure it out." Eddie comforts

Realizing the time, we get up and ready for the day. Walking across the hall Eddie and I wake up the kids. Walking into Matt's room, I wake him up with no trouble.  
"Matt, sweetie, get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast." I tell him

"Ok mommy." He says

Walking away we enter Becca's room to see that she is already awake. After telling her to change and then come down to eat, we head to Dave's room. Entering I see he is still asleep. Bending down, I rub his arm.

"Dave, baby, it's time to get up." I say

"Hi mommy and daddy, is it time to get up?" He says

"Yes baby, get dressed and go downstairs to eat." Eddie says

With him up we venture to the hardest wake up calls in this house. Entering Trevor's room and see him passed out and a mess. Sighing I turn to Eddie.

"Just leave him." I say

Walking into Cassie's room, we see she is awake already.

"Hey Cass, what are you doing today?" Eddie asks his daughter

"Not much, not after last night." She says

"What happened last night?" I push

" I caught Trevor sneaking into the house at 12:30. We got into a little argument about it." She reveals

"Well thank you for telling us. We will deal with it." Eddie shakes his head

Heading downstairs Eddie pulls me into a hug.

"I am sorry for downplaying the Trevor situation." He says

"It is okay Eddie. I think we should both talk to him after breakfast." I say and Eddie agrees

Downstairs breakfast is moving along when Trevor decides to make his grand entrance.

"Ok what is everyone's plans today?" Eddie asks

Everyone speaks up and when it is finally silent we know that Dave and Becca will be at Ian and Mel's, Matt will be at his friend Bradley's house, and Cassie will be at Phil and Aid's. So once they all dispersed Eddie and I decided to talk to Trevor now.

"So how was your night last night?" I ask

Shocked Trevor turns to me. "How did you know?" He asks

"I just figured. What were you thinking? You know we don't like you sneaking out. So why did you do it?" I sigh frustrated

"What's the big deal?" Trevor scuffs

"The big deal, are you kidding me? This is a very big deal." I say and he just laughs

"Ok that is enough. Do not laugh at your mother. You had her worrying so much. Enough is enough. This behavior has to change and so does your attitude!" Eddie shouts

Trevor and I stare at him in shock. Eddie never raises his voice.

"I'm sorry ok?" Trevor says

"You know what, I am done. I can't keep doing this. I cannot watch my son disobey me, and not care about anything at all. It hurts to much. I don't know why you do it and I don't know why you hate me but I am done. Do whatever you want I do not care anymore. I give up." I throw my hands up frustrated and tired

With that I walk away. Eddie shoots Trevor a look and then follows me upstairs. Trevor is left stunned and shocked at what just happened but I don't care anymore. I threw the towel in.

Author's Note: There you are. Wonder what will happen between Trevor and his parents? If you have suggestions please feel free to comment. I pulled the names and genders out of a hat. It was completely random. I will be posting again soon so keep reading.


End file.
